


so hard to do (so easy to say)

by asweetepilogue



Series: Geraskier Octoberfest 2020 [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, First Kiss, For A Good Cause, M/M, Sacrifice, Yennefer is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetepilogue/pseuds/asweetepilogue
Summary: They can’t get out of this. He knows it, Geralt knows it. Ciri is starting to, her eerie green eyes wide and frightened. Jaskier can hear them, men shouting off to their left and the sound of footsteps behind them. It’s over.Nilfgaard closes in, and Geralt has to make a choice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Octoberfest 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957933
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	so hard to do (so easy to say)

**Author's Note:**

> for whumptober #8: Abandonment

Nilfgaard is closing in. Jaskier can’t remember the last time they were in this tight of a spot; there’s a garrison up ahead and a scouting party behind them, and the whole area has been alerted to their presence. Ciri is clinging tight to Geralt’s side as they run as quickly and quietly as they can. Jaskier is fighting to keep his footing, unable to stop himself from glancing over his shoulder for the light of the torches. 

They can’t get out of this. He knows it, Geralt knows it. Ciri is starting to, her eerie green eyes wide and frightened. Jaskier can hear them, men shouting off to their left and the sound of footsteps behind them. It’s over.

“Geralt,” Jaskier says, “you have to go. Now.”

Geralt stops suddenly, Ciri bumping against his side. Jaskier stops as well, reaching out to Geralt for balance or comfort or reassurance. “I can’t,” Geralt says, roughly. The look he gives Jaskier is a warning one, but it’s also pleading. 

“You _have to_ ,” Jaskier hisses through his labored breaths. “I’m making the decision for you.”

Geralt touches his belt, where a small charm sits in a pouch. Given to him years ago, before Ciri, back when it was just the two of them on the road. Yennefer had said, _It only works once, Geralt, so don’t waste it._ Jaskier shakes his shoulder firmly. “You have to, Geralt. I’ll lead them away so you can do the spell.”

Geralt’s face is so expressive, his brow drawn tight and his mouth set in an unhappy line. He looks angry and pained, like he’s just taken a monster’s claw to the gut. Jaskier wonders how he ever could have had difficulty reading that beautiful face. “I can’t leave you,” he says, a touch desperate. “ _Jaskier._ I won’t.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Jaskier smiles sadly. He puts a hand on Ciri’s head, who is looking at him with wet eyes, uncomprehending. “She’s more important than me. Go.”

“We’re leaving?” Ciri asks, her little voice high with panic. Her fingers reach out and tangle in Jaskier’s plain gray tunic, colorful doublets long abandoned. “We can’t leave Jaskier, I won’t! We have to go together.” She’s so stubborn, Jaskier thinks, and in that moment, with the two of them facing him down, he thinks she’s never seemed more like Geralt’s daughter. He gives her a quick kiss, just a brush of lips across her forehead, and pulls away from her grasp. 

“Go,” he says to Geralt, who is looking at him with an expression of utter agony, and turns away. He’s about to break into a jog when he feels gloved fingers close around his wrist. He finds himself pulled back around to face them again, and opens his mouth in protest only to find his voice muffled by a pair of rough lips. 

Geralt keeps one hand wrapped around his wrist and reaches the other up to cup Jaskier’s jaw, and for just one shining moment Jaskier forgets where they are. It’s just the two of them, Ciri warm at their side, a gentle closeness that feels unhurried and incomprehensible. It’s not the desperate kiss of two people who may not meet again. It’s a thank you, and a promise, and a confession all in one. Jaskier presses back into it for the space of a breath, maybe two, and then pulls away, lingering to press his forehead against Geralt’s. He wants to cry, or laugh, but instead he just drinks in Geralt’s face for a second longer. 

“I’ll come back for you,” is all Geralt says, and Jaskier knew that already. Geralt will come back for him, always. No matter what. 

Jaskier leans in to kiss him again, the quickest press of lips he’s ever exchanged, because he can hear the shouts drawing near. “I’ll see you soon,” he murmurs, and then Jaskier pulls himself out of Geralt’s grasp and hurries away from them. He doesn’t bother to cover his noise now. _This way,_ he thinks at the Nilfgaardians. _This way, assholes._

He thinks he hears the telltale woosh of a teleportation spell behind him, but it’s lost in the wind. He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished midterm stuff so I'm getting caught up on my little halftober prompts. Hope you guys liked this one! I'm very proud of how short it is haha
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! [asweetprologue](asweetprologue.tumblr.com)


End file.
